For the Love of a Catgirl
by Ryujin65
Summary: post-time skip and while it won't be laser-focused on the FT guild but there will be appearances. It will feature an original character, my character Kaiziro Mikazuchi and follow his story as the Gun Mage brother of the sheathed blade beauty of Mermaid Heel. Kai/Anna pairing, others that will appear: NALU, LAMI, GALE, ROWEN, ElfGREEN, JERZA, GRUVIA Cana/Bacchus.
1. Fixing the Gun

A/N: This is my second fanfic ever. I hope people enjoy it. I am relatively new to the Fairy Tail verse. While I have read all of the chapters and seen 90% of the episodes, aside from the jiggle butt filler junk and the OVAs, I've become a really big fan really fast. This story will take place post-time skip and while it won't be laser-focused on the FT guild but there will be appearances. It will feature an original character, my character Kaiziro Mikazuchi and follow his story as the little brother of the sheathed blade beauty of Mermaid Heel.

Disclaimer: Ryujin65 does not own Fairy Tail. I only own my character Kaiziro and these Oreos.

Chapter 1: The Honesty of Swords, The Innocence of Guns and the Love of Cats.  
~Year X791, 3 months before start of the Grand Magic Games.~

Kagura slid a cloth across the sheath of her sword polishing it carefully as she sat across the table from Millianna who watched her hero, polish her sword Archenemy, as it was wrapped firmly keeping the blade in the sheath. Millianna knew that Kagura had every intention of using this sword which was believed to summon a calamity when drawn to slay the murderer of her brother Simon. her glass of milk clinked when it hit the table empty. She agreed Jellal should die considering what he did at the Tower of Heaven but she also cared about her friend Erza and knew how she felt about him, her heart was conflicted as to whether or not tell Kagura about the connection between Erza and Jellal.

Kagura's eyes shifted to the bartender who was busy fixing one of the girls some noxiously sweet drink that briefly filled the room up with sugar for a moment. "Hey Kai, some more milk and some herbal tea over here." Millianna whispered to Kagura briefly. "Oh and a bowl of rice for me and grilled fish kebabs for Millianna." Kai nodded as he stood there behind the counter He was one of a very few men allowed to enter the guild. He wasn't a member, obviously but he did work there cooking and cleaning and other jobs as needed. He had been working overtime making sure everything was clean enough to eat off so the team could head to the Grand Magic Games without worrying about how their home looked.

He hoped this year would be the year Mermaid Heel would knock off those arrogant bastards at Saber Tooth, though despite that he wanted to join the guild, to become an official mage and he needed to tell Kagura he was leaving soon. his name was Kaiziro Mikazuchi, the youngest of 3, as he fixed Millianna's milk, keeping his mind focused on his mental image of him standing victorious at the Grand Magic Games one day to avoid what become a bit of a curse. He remembered the day Kagura "invited" him to stay with her, a few years ago, and he met Millianna; in his mind the most beautiful woman ever to grace Earthland.

He had a crush on Millianna, since the day he saw her amazed by how beautiful she was. Kagura figured it out almost immediately upon seeing how Kaiziro acted around her. Due to Millianna's innocence Kagura would be suspicious if any other man showed interest in her but Kaiziro was just as naive and sweet as she was, in her sister's extremely traditional mindset he was and for his sake, still is. He backed away avoiding the steam from the hot water to make the tea as he sat the pot on the metal counter, however his back hit the wall causing a photo frame to tumble forward and Kai displayed those Gun Mage reflexes in snatching the frame out of the air.

Kaiziro took a cloth and polished the glass on the frame holding a photo of Simon, while he waited for the tea to cool. He realized that when he looked at it he felt a hollow sadness come over him, even while his focus allowed him to serve beers or drinks or the occasional vegetable juice shake for whatever girl was unnecessarily dieting. He was the youngest of the three. He didn't have many memories of his brother and went by what his big sister told he was like. Though despite the lack of memories, he felt a sense of security as well looking at the photo. Kai placed the photo back and turned fixing the tea as his body went on auto-pilot if you will, while his mind thought back to his first day in town.

It wasn't until after he moved in with Kagura, upon special permission from the mistress of the Mermaid Heel Guild that he learned Simon's death had been just a few days prior. He came home later that day and was horrified upon finding his sister actually crying, clutching the photo and wrapped his arms around her. it was that day that he realized the one thing he truly hated more than anything, the image of his sister crying, and that branded a deep hatred in his heart for Jellal. He shook his head returning his focus toward the approaching Grand Magic Games, after reports about the missing Tenroujima island mages from Fairy Tail returning. He was curious to see this Erza Scarlet, who wielded The Knight who was supposedly on par with his sister with a blade.

Kagura's heart sank when she saw Kaiziro approaching him thinking back to an almost identical day like this, two years the only thing that had changed being the enchantment engraved brace around his knee helping him walk with little difficulty, her mind drifting to that day when she did nearly lose the last thing she had in this world outside of her desire for killing Jellal. Kagura scolded him for admitting his desire to kill Jellal, though she felt like a hypocrite internally. Here she was telling him not to go seek vengeance when that was the main thing that drove her. She wanted her brother to have as clean hands as possible. She didn't care how bloody that path to vengeance was, but she was not going to let the only thing Jellal hadn't stolen from her get ruined by him. the two siblings had their differing train of thought broken when Millianna spoke up. "Kai, You didn't forget our order did you?" Kaiziro blushed embarrassed as he nodded. "I am sorry." he carried the tray of tea with rice and milk with grilled fish kebabs. "I apologize for the delay, Sister... Anna-chan."

~Flashback: 2 years ago~

The catgirl's smile lit up his heart with confidence as he stood in the main hall of the guild, Millianna and Beth at his side as he turned to Kagura. "I want to tell you that"—Kagura calmly lowered the chopsticks from her mouth. "you intend to go try out for a Guild to become an official mage?" Kaiziro nodded hoping she wouldn't voice her disapproval. Kagura smiled. "You've grown very much since you moved here. I think you are ready, Kai. just be careful, alright. You are all I've got left." Kagura said that last part almost silently, and lowered her head until she felt his arms wrap around her hugging her. "I'll be careful. Who knows I might become a stronger mage than you." He chuckled confidently until she "lightly" nudged him in the stomach with the sword's handle.

"You have a ways to go if you can't even dodge that, little brother." Kaiziro grumbled and turned only to nearly get tackled by Millianna as she hugged him firmly, causing him to spin as his face turned as pink as salmon, nervously sliding his arms around her. "I'm definitely going to miss you Kai. Ris-chan isn't as good a cook" Kaiziro laughed until Millianna found herself dropped back into her seat as Risley approached. "I heard that Milli." a few tearful farewells and Kaiziro was on his way, stopping briefly as he held up one of his guns into the air, a magic circle soon covering the barrel as he fired, the lightning-element bullets moving through the air fast enough to leave a trail as they spelled "Good Luck" wishing his sister and the girls the best in the upcoming Grand Magic Games, while he headed down the path. Kaiziro patted his guns, what were known as the Sanctus Arma model of magical firearms.

Several hours into his journey, Kaiziro had decided to make camp, however just as he got the fire started he felt an sinister presence behind him and turned using the gun mage's version of exquip to switch to his Shotgun with the ancient word Ifrit engraved upon it, an Fire- elemental gun he had found while on travels with Kagura, and raised it blasting a Dark Guild mage in the stomach a fiery burst, taking out a few more of the approaching mages before turning to see the leader of this Dark Guild, use what Kai thought was a staff prevent him from raising his revolver until the mage moved his hand to the middle of the stick and it broke apart and a raspy potentially psychotic, voice howled "Reaver Shock!" as the metal chain that connected the multi-sectioned staff made contact with Kai's body shocking him into unconsciousness as two mages caught him.

Reaver the leader of the gang chuckled as he looked down at his injured gang members. "Hm, impressive. exactly what I'd expect from the bratty sibling of that sword bitch. Revenant Claw will have power like never before once we get the info we need out of him." He began walking off as one of the lesser members looked at the boss. "What about the others?" Reaver continued walking. "Take care of them. we can't afford people finding them and these idiots alerting the guild what we are up to." pleas of mercy came from a few now former comrades as they were silenced and left behind.

Reaver clutched a lit cigar in his teeth staring at his prize. "Oh the secrets you must hold. Your the Vault door to our grandest prize. Imagine what we could accomplish with Kagura Mikazuchi and Mermaid Heel under our thumb. The magic council is still searching for those dead Fairy Tail losers so they won't even care, and if they do intervene, they care far too much about lives in order to try and stop us." Reaver cackled as back in town Kagura sat up in bed in a cold sweat as a feeling in her heart screamed something was wrong. Kagura looked at a photo of her, Kai and the team together right before the Grand Magic Games last year taking it in her hand. "Kaiziro is the only thing that bastard Jellal did not steal from me. Please do not tell me Fate is not going to rob me of the last thing I cherish in this world."

(Caution, this next part was hard for me to write so, just forewarning)

a muted thud came from a room as Kaiziro's body hung by the arms from chains via one of Revenant Claw's mages, named Garista, used his unique Snare magic, which enabled him to construct chains of magic to bind a person to a location. this ability made him invaluable to Reaver for holding prized "cargo" in place. Meanwhile Yuan, the muscle of the gang. He trained alongside Bacchus however he was ejected from the school after purposely hurting the younger students, and had his main arm, his left one, badly broken by Bacchus to prevent him from ever being able to humiliate the school with his failure as a man. Yuan growled as he slung his right arm into Kai's sternum sending his body swaying again as Kaiziro coughed in pain looking up toward an eerie looking individual named Jian, who's permanent smile unnerved even Reaver as he lifted Kai's head to stare at him. Kaiziro's upper body was bare and covered in bruises meaning this had been going on for at least a few hours.

"Now...Boss wants you to tell us everything you know about your sister Kagura. Be a good boy and all this unpleasant behavior—" Kaiziro didn't even let him finish spitting a mixture of saliva and blood into Jian's face. Jian growled holding his other hand out as his fingernails glowed a rather fitting eerie purple as 5 faint wires emerged, and he began lashing Kaiziro who bit his lip refusing to give these creeps the satisfaction of hearing him scream the welts beginning to form until Yuan grabbed Jian's wrist. "You are going to kill him. The boss will have our heads if we are lucky, if he dies before we get what he wants out of him."

Kaiziro grinned as blood ran from his mouth due to possible internal injuries from Yuan's tenderizing. "You want a secret...here's one the whole town knows...your mother is a dirty whore." Garista snickered as Yuan growled upper cutting Kai in the stomach with such force it ripped the chains from their position in the ceiling launching him into the stone wall behind him, as Jian and a few other nameless guild members got the enraged brawler out of there before his rage caused him to kill the boss's prized treasure.

Kaiziro wasn't suicidal, nor was he out cold, unfortunately on that part. he needed a break from them working him over. He had lost track after the 2nd hour. For once he was grateful it took him so long to get as far as he did in Kagura's training. When he first made his intentions known about joining a Guild, Kagura brokered a deal. if he could draw his guns and fire before she closed the 20-foot gap between them, she would approve. After 8 months he was able to get the gun out of his holster before getting an up-close look at his sister's sheath. She didn't hold back on the attacks, except to prevent them from doing either permanent damage or being fatal, since she knew neither the Guild's tryout officials nor monsters/bandits on the Guild jobs would not take it easy.

After a year and a half he was able to meet her qualifications and she rewarded him, by displaying her Gravity manipulation magic dropping him on his backside. Initially he wanted to cry foul until he saw the smile on Kagura's face and the two began laughing, easily the happiest memory that didn't involve Millianna he had. Reaver sighed as he stood over Kaiziro crossing his arms. "He's durable for a runt. Definitely tougher then that weakling Simon who died against Fiore enemy #1...what was his name?" Garista thought for a bit before speaking up. "Jellal." Reaver nodded not realizing Kai was boiling though barely keeping his facade up. "Right, thanks. Ohm...when he wakes up, set him up again. blunt attacks aren't going to break him so I'll do it."

Reaver stood there looking at Kaiziro rubbing his chin as he peeled off a black glove, the fabric snapping like a whip once free of his fingers. "I must admit I knew you would be difficult to crack, but I had no idea you thought so little of yourself. While I will commend you on lasting this long, the easy stuff stops here." Reaver held out his index finger as it began to glow blue thanks to magic as the sound of humming much like electricity quietly filled the room, as he pushed the finger into Kai's side piercing through the flesh, taking great care not to hit anything vital, the near silence of the room shattered by agonizing screams from Kaiziro. "You are going to tell me what I want to know about your sister and Mermaid Heel, or I guarantee you that the Grim Reaper will have trouble finding enough of you intact to pull your soul from."

~hours later~

Arania headed off with the search party she had, searching for any sign of Kai, in a way for most of the guild members he had become either a little brother to watch out for, or a big brother to confide in or talk to about some guy bothering them or issues of self-confidence they might be dealing with or even just being showed around if they were new to the guild. They were following what looked like a trail of dead bandits, wounded by Kaiziro's gun magic though the fatal piercing injuries were clearly done by something else that appeared to drill clean through the skin all the way down through the bone with seemingly no resistance.

Millianna's ears twitched as she picked up on the faint echo of screams, her heart sunk as her mind processed the voice, recognizing it despite the agony within it, calling for the guild to follow her, being led by Kagura, who's eyes shone with a mixture of worry and hatred, for her brother and the people responsible for this. The screams got louder and unfortunately, longer the closer they got as Kaiziro was a crimson mess blood leaking from wounds which Reaver used a small bit of healing magic to patch up to keep his prize from bleeding to death, now working on boring a hole in Kaiziro's knee.

However the sudden exclamations of the other henchmen about being under attack caught Reaver off guard causing him to lose control of his finely tuned magic going through Kai's kneecap to the other side. compromising the joint severely. Kaiziro screamed as it echoed through the Dark guild's base. suddenly the chains holding Kai in the air disappeared, due to Kagura near flattening Garista with a strike, her hand trembling as she went against her instinct to draw Archenemy, since her brother was in the area, attacking the unfortunate Dark Guild members who got in her path.

Kaiziro groaned using the wall to pull himself up as he hobbled to the door, knowing that the chaos caused by Risley and Kagura's siege on the front of the hideout was the perfect chance to escape however just as he made it out the door, a familiar, at least to Kai anyway, fist launched him into the hallway's ceiling, Yuan standing there smirking however his triumph didn't last long as the wielder of the Nekosoku Tube, emerged using her Kitten blast on Yuan, yet it only succeeded in knocking the man away from Kaiziro and more importantly getting his attention yet just as he went to swing at her, Kaiziro rose up holding up his Sanctus Arma revolver as he blasted Yuan repeatedly in the back, sending the man through the wall into that bloodied chamber he was held prisoner in.

"Kai!" Millianna approached him using her Nekosoku caster magic to wrap the magical rope around Kaiziro's wounds, tightening them, in order to stop the bleeding, while she waited for the others to arrive which wouldn't be long as she could already hear the sounds of panic and violence from Kagura's siege clear as a bell, hugging her friend as Kaiziro laid there passing out from a combination of pain and blood loss.

~end flashback~

it took nearly the whole 2 years since the incident for Kaiziro's wounds to recover, well most of them anyway, his knee was damaged beyond even normal magical ability to heal at the time. it's recovery time seemed to change as if it had a mind of his own, though Kaiziro's dream of becoming a full-fledged mage and attaining the status as World's strongest Gun Mage, had been put at the very least on hold. however something positive did come out of it, he realized he truly did have feelings for Millianna, and unfortunately so did the rest of the guild except for Millianna, much to his chagrin, as Risley never hesitated a moment to tease him or him intervening to stop the innocent and friendly Beth from spilling the beans.

One change was Kagura making a rule forbidding anyone from mentioning Kai's blood relation to her, worried that if one no name Dark Guild made a move, what could a ruthless group like Saber Tooth do, to try and gain an advantage against them. Kai wanted to protest but part of him knew she was right, yet now he felt reduced to a glorified servant role, cleaning cooking and watching others live out his dream, but that dream of becoming the World's greatest Gun mage no longer seemed out of reach when reports of Fairy Tail mages on Tenroujima island being located after 7 years. Among the missing wizards was a small girl, nicknamed the Dragon Healer, due to her incredible healing magic that she learned from Grandeeney. plus there was also the legendary healer Porlyuscia, who could examine him, and even if nothing could be done he could meet his 2 favorite Fairy Tail Mages, Bisca and Alzack, and perhaps get a photo and autograph from them.

Millianna decided to tag along, for safety reasons and also so she could see her friends, and that cat Happy as well as meet the 2 new equally adorable kitties she had heard about, one white who wears dresses and teams with the Sky Dragon Slayer and one that is black, can sword fight and transform that teams with the scary Gajeel. it was near the time of the Magnolia festival so it could serve another purpose in helping cheer Kai up, since he had been depressed ever since his injury and being told his dreams of becoming a mage were done, He was actually in the midst of drawing up an ad to sale his guns when he came across the article that revealed the Tenroujima Fairy Tail mages had returned after 7 years missing.

Earlier in the day, Kaiziro had stood in front of Kagura to make his case about going to the Grand Magic Games, however it was completely wiped out when Kagura said it was OK for him to go. He had felt Beth place a necklace around his neck, as it was disguised as a thank you present for all he did, though seconds later the crest of the guild appeared on his arm as the girls stood there smiling. Risley was the first to speak. "We know the master has her rules, however according to her...you are just as much a member of Mermaid Heel as any woman here." Arania took over next nodding, "Indeed...your kindness, help and bravery against the Revenant Claw gang proved that.

Millianna smiled warmly as Kagura now spoke up the room getting a bit tense. "You wear our Guild crest now Kai, a lot is expected and required of you. our Lady felt guilty that you lost your dream of being an active mage for protecting the Guild, so she made this singular exception. It might seem unofficial but it is genuine after all the Mistress herself gave her blessing after hearing everything you went through to guard our secrets. who do you think made your brace to keep your knee still and stabilized while you are going through physical rehab?" his eyes widened as he stared up, as a feminine figure's eyes shimmered in the shadows before she headed back to her office.

Now that it was settled about him attending the games, it was off to the city of Magnolia, where Fairy Tail called home. He growled silently in anger as men in the train station whistled at Millianna as she walked by but she ignored them, entering their cabin as they had been told they were going to share the cabin with an actual mage of Fairy Tail, causing Kaiziro to stare in awe as he saw a familiar albeit foreign man standing before him as he turned, his staffs clacking as they struck the ceiling, his blue garments shimmering, though a brief flash of recognition came through his eyes when he saw Millianna.

"I am Mystogan of Fairy Tail, and you are-Kaiziro, Kaiziro Mikazuchi." Millianna smiled watching Mystogan help Kaiziro into a normal seat, before she folded it up, locking it in place with the rope from her kitten tube spell. She and the S-rank Fairy Tail Mage shared brief looks as something on Kaiziro caught his attention, speaking up upon his mind settling as to where he had seen the crest before? "Is that a Mermaid Heel crest...Millianna was it?" I had heard from Erza you were considering joining a guild but I thought it'd be Fairy Tail. and...is he wearing the crest too?"

Kaiziro nodded proudly as he looked at the two of them. "Indeed. I am a member of the guild that is going to win the games this year. I hope I get to compete in the games, I definitely want to test my skills against those Tenroujima mages who returned." His eyes shifted toward a white haired man named Lyon who took the 3rd seat in the train heading towards Magnolia while Kaiziro began wondering what legendary mages and mighty spells he'd get to see, the conversation between Millianna and Lyon fading as he got lost in his head.

To Be continued.

PS: I am not used to writing Fairy Tail stories. any help/criticism/ideas are greatly appreciated. I'd also like to send a shout out to Wild Rhov and Yumi-kii for their help. I am sure mistakes were made and I apologize if anyone seemed out of character. my mother was in a car accident on May 3rd and right now she's staying with me while she recovers, so I may not update as often as I like. all constructive criticism will be welcome, flames on the other hand are not.


	2. Guns Cats & Magnolia

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail. Otherwise Laxus and Mirajane would be together.

Chapter 2 - Guns, Cats & Magnolia.

Kaiziro was the master of the weapon magic style called The Arsenal; as it was a gun style meant to be in opposition to the infamous magic of Titania, The Knight. He groaned as he was helped off of the train by the officials, while Lyon helped Millianna get the luggage. All four( being Millianna, Lyon, Mystogan and Kaiziro of them decided that since they were headed to the same location they might as well walk together. Kaiziro blinked as he noticed the Lamia Scale crest on Lyon.

"You aren't a member of Fairy Tail. I thought by the chilly sensation you brought, that you were the Ice Make wizard of Fairy Tail, the one who strips." Kaiziro grimaced as he felt a sharp ache in his leg. The muscles in his knee had been greatly damaged by the guild Revenant Claw, The healing mages at Mermaid heel did their best to treat him but the pain still lingered, most quietly confiding to Kagura when they thought the patient was asleep that his knee would never again be 100% healed.

Lyon's hand went to his face, not knowing whether to be upset about being mistaken for Gray, or worse that Gray's bad habit was more famous than his magic.

"No, I am a member of Lamia Scale."

"Kaiziro blinked as it finally registered."That's the Guild with Jura Neekis, one of the 10 Wizard Saints."

Lyon nodded as he walked with them, and Mystogan was introduced by Millianna, Jellal gulped knowing Millianna's feelings toward him, and Kaiziro groaned, covering his face in agony because unlike his dream girl...fellow guild member and their two temporary traveling partners, he was not used to the smell.

"Oh Mavis what is that...smells like someone set a pile of hair the size of a boulder that had been soaked in sewer "juice" for a month on fire. It's...ugh I'm gonna be sick."

Lyon's eyes widened as he prayed to whatever deities there was that he was wrong turning to see Ichiya descending to them. "MEN!"

One explosive crash later, Kaiziro groaned holding his nose. "How can anything human smell like that?"

Kaiziro used his Exquip, summoning what looked like a rifle, a bright blue magic circle appearing, "Torrential Burst." a "bullet" of water drenched Ichiya filling the hole he was stuck in until his Blue Pegasus boys dragged him free. Hibiki apologized to them while Ren smiled and he took Millianna's hand. Ren spoke working his charm to the best of his ability. "I apologize if he scared you, dear..." Kaiziro decided to Exquip to a Revolver which he used his thumb to disengage the ammo barrel. He was using a risky but depending on the results, powerful shot, known as Roulette Fire which left the magic element that was used in the spell totally up to chance. He was about to start spinning the barrel with his other hand but before he could he was interrupted since Ren had bumped his wheelchair. Normally this would've only annoyed him but Ren's sudden interest in Millianna had caused the girl to forget to set the brakes on Kai's wheelchair. Kaiziro distracted by the urge to shoot the playboy did not notice until the forward momentum had already begun sending him down the ramp. Millianna's panic rose as she ignored Ren totally leaving them in the dust, using her Nekosoku tube to snag Kaiziro's wheelchair stopping him.

Kaiziro now felt even lower on the scale; Millianna his ideal dream girl had to save him because of some playboy accidentally hitting him. After dropping their things off at the hotel, Lyon, Mystogan and the Mermaid Heel duo went their separate ways. Millianna was taking the slow way around town for the sake of letting him see the big city, the two seeing the bartender of Fairy Tail and the leader of the Raijinshuu leaning in for a kiss at a Café. They were taking their own place after a waiter showed them to a table Millianna getting a vanilla milkshake while Kai ordered Chocolate.

Kaiziro stared at the couple something in his mind trying to figure out where he knew them from. Once Mirajane's hand swept through Laxus' freshly cut hair, it became clear. It was the Lightning Mage of Fairy Tail and…the Demon of Fairy Tail together on a date. He was conflicted part of him wanting to ask for an autograph the other half terrified of the consequences of interrupting their date.

Laxus flinched as he was uncomfortable in these touchy moments, even in private preferring his brash and usually temperamental attitude rather than the softer side Mira seemed to be able to bring out exclusively, a fact the Demon Take Over mage was proud that she had something of Laxus that was unique to herself. "I know I don't say this nearly as much as I should to anyone, especially to you but...I love you Mirajane."

Mirajane blushed, resting her head upon his shoulder. "I know what I said about wanting to keep the idea about us secret."

_~Flashback~_

_~shortly before Acnologia's attack~  
Laxus said no, and that for as long as he could remember he's never really "liked" anyone. Mirajane blinked as she finished Laxus'_s _rib bandages, going to change the next set. Laxus spoke up taking time to pause in case any of the Raijinshuu were listening. "So Mirajane… Still doing your matchmaking endeavors. I guess what with that flame runt and the key girl. You've been mostly successful. What about you, I mean…There is a line of men that could wrap around each street of Magnolia several times over you, I was just curious if the matchmaker had found her own match." He hated this sensitive side that only came out with her, hoping halfheartedly that she did have someone so he could bury it back under his usual attitude._

Mirajane shook her head. "No, no one special. I mean sure Natsu says he loves me but he's like a little brother to me. I always felt that way about all the new kids, after what happened with Lisanna...There was one boy I liked when I was much, much younger though."

_Laxus jokingly mentioned Macao only to receive a light bonk on the head from the Take Over mage, since it was the only place he didn't have bandages._

_Laxus spoke watching Mirajane "Well I didn't ever like this girl. I...loved...her." He shifted nervously, as he wasn't used to dropping his guard around anyone and was making sure to look around to see if anyone, especially Natsu or the Raijinshuu, were listening in."She grew up to become an S-class mage in the guild, and...she's amazing woman who keeps a motherly vibe with everyone."_

_Mirajane having realized the person in question, turned away, going red. "She even has a collection of comic books."_

_Mirajane turned, saying that wasn't true, but she was cut off by a kiss from Laxus. Mira responded, returning it in full bloom, her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers stroking through that wild blonde hair. "Can...We wait to tell everyone when we are home? People will start spreading rumors about who Lisanna get with from the Raijinshuu and I don't want to spend weekends visiting most of our guild in jail because they killed half the people in Magnolia for making Lisanna cry."_

_Laxus nodded as he kissed her again pulling the top part of the sleeping blanket over them._

_~End Flashback~_

Mirajane looked at the Lightning Dragon Slayer her hand moving cross his newfound haircut. "I mean I didn't want people at the Guild hassling Lisanna over who she'd end up with Bixlow or Freed, since there's Elfman and Evergreen and now us out in the open."

Laxus chuckled. "I doubt anyone would be that stupid knowing they'd have to do deal with you, Natsu, Erza, Elfman, old man Gildarts, and me just to name a few. Lisanna is looked at as the Guild's little sister."

Meanwhile, Romeo sighed as he passed by, being called over by Mirajane. "Romeo, what is bothering you." She had known Macao's son his entire life so it was no mystery that something was clearly disturbing the boy.

The young fire magic prodigy tried to shrug off Mirajane's question but the motherly gaze she gave him eventually got him to confide in Fairy Tail's bartender. "Master Makarov and Dad said I couldn't be a part of the Grand Magic Games teams. Wendy got to participate and I...don't want her to get hurt. She's really nice and...kind and...pretty." His cheeks turned pink.

Laxus groaned, knowing the reprieve from Mira the matchmaker was over. A small grin appeared on her face before Mirajane spoke her eyes watching him for any tells in case he attempted to lie. "Romeo...Do you like Wendy?"

Romeo shook his head rapidly. "No! I just...can't...not think about her." He hung his head.

Laxus chuckled, knowing Wendy had come to him earlier in the week for this exact same reason. "Yep, you like her."

Romeo panicked as he looked at them. "What do I do?"

They shrugged, feigning ignorance. Laxus simply didn't want the headache from both sides, as despite his best efforts, Wendy was immune to his gruff attitude and could easily get around his defenses. Mirajane joked that it was because Lightning came from the sky; hence why they had a close bond.

The Demon of Fairy Tail, as well as the Nightmare Matchmaker, Mirajane Strauss had her own ploy.

"Why don't you go talk to Natsu and Lucy? They can help you. They are just starting to admit their feelings for one another, too."

Romeo nodded and ran off as Laxus looked at her. "No, they aren't."

Mirajane smiled a devilishly sweet grin. "They are about to."

The feelings between Lucy and Natsu had been obvious to everyone. Natsu had even begun to realize them, what with his protective hugs shielding Lucy from Loke and Gray. Loke who, was able to read his "master's" heart, despite Lucy asking not to be called that, could tell she was in love with the Fire Dragon Slayer as well.

They had become so obvious, as had Gray and Juvia, well less obvious, since Gray kissed Juvia in front of the guild when they got back from Tenroujima.

Erza had her own secret relationship and all of this romance, not including her siblings, had bummed Lisanna out. She felt jealous of Lucy...no she had accepted that she and Natsu were only meant to be great friends, they had their time but it slipped away. She was sad because of her lack of romance. Lucy, picking up on how down she felt, asked the girl to go shopping with her for Natsu's birthday which was the upcoming Saturday.

Meanwhile, after finishing their treats, Millianna pushed Kaiziro toward Fairy Tail's Guild house but on the way there, Millianna saw Erza waving in her direction. Erza's other hand was fixing Mystogan's toboggan and face mask, And she was blushing as she fixed her clothes, wishing she had her basic armor on to make sure no one thought something was up. Even though they had been seen by the two Exceeds on the railing.

Kai smiled, looking at Millianna. "That's Erza Scarlet. She's beautiful. So that's the second strongest swordswoman in Fiore. Master of The Knight." Kai mentally continued _"and...she has some kind of tie to that bastard, Jellal._

Kaiziro smiled, looking up at Millianna. "Go say hi, it's been nearly a decade. I don't know what I'd do if I went 7 years without you..." He turned crimson, thankful Millianna didn't pick up on the real meaning behind that. Kaiziro practiced moving across the marble street using his hands to push the wheels on his own, though when he stopped he picked a bad location, ending up in front of the big oak door Lucy and Lisanna were leaving. Lisanna's cheeks meanwhile were almost the same shade as Natsu's salmon colored hair due to Lucy pointing out how often she noticed her watching Freed.

Lisanna, since the door did not have a window, unintentionally knocked his wheelchair forward with the door and because his eagerness to gain independence led him to forget to set the brakes, it sent him rolling down the marble hill. He gulped when his eyes looked down all the way to the bottom of the long path. Kai attempting to try and stave off the fall until Millianna arrived by using his arm strength to grab the wall and railing.

At the end of the line, so to speak, stood Gajeel and Levy and behind her Lily as Levy was demanding an answer for Gajeel's recent attitude of not wanting anything to do with her. The reason being he wasn't used to the feeling of butterflies in his stomach or liking the teasing Lily would do about him staring at her. He wasn't staring at her, he was simply staring at a spot on the wall while she drank...and Levy's beautiful frame would just on pure coincidence come into view...Ah he was doing it again! He groaned as Levy kept poking at him wanting to know why until she felt his hands on her hips picking her up into a forceful but clearly loving kiss.

Levy's eyes wide as she never imagined that she, as small and flat and mostly powerless as others often thought she was, hell she thought she was, despite Jet and Droy's kindness, though they were just friends despite their requests to become more. She was in love with this piercing covered, iron eating former enemy ever since that day he sung in the white tuxedo. Levy found herself wrapping her arms around his neck while, Lily saw the fast approaching Kaiziro. The Exceed began tugging on Gajeel's pant leg, Gajeel's battle hardened instincts thought the fast approaching being was an enemy that wanted to hurt him or worse, Levy. It was that fear that caused him to react faster than usual, using that Fist of the Iron Dragon to send Kai and his chair into the Magnolia River. Levy's sharp mind going to work noting the wheelchair and the enchanted knee brace, made by Mermaid Heel's Guild mistress, making the inevitable conclusion of the stranger drowning. The still badly incapacitated leg meant he drown for sure causing Millianna to panic until...

"Ice make: Floor!" Ice covered the top of the lake from one side of the bank to the other, Kaiziro crashing hard onto it and he groaned, twitching in pain, he was hurt, bleeding but not drowning as Juvia emerged from the lake holding his chair.

"Juvia has never seen this, before Gray, what is it?

Gray's one request in their relationship was that she'd just call him Gray, since he already knew how dear he was to her and hopefully vice versa. " I think it's a Wheelchair meant for people with disabilities to use."

Kaiziro looked down as he tried to force himself to stand, not wanting to ask for help, his pride not willing to let him as it had already taken too many hits lately. Happy's wings appeared thanks to his transformation and he picked up Kaiziro, setting him down in his wheelchair, as the gathering of Fairy Tail mages soon helped guide Kaiziro to Wendy as he carefully undid the brace. Kaiziro could see out of the corner of his eye looking around at the Fairy Tail guild's mages, seeing Lisanna and Freed head off to talk privately. "You are the Sky Dragon Healer right, Wendy?"

Wendy wanted to frown as she looked at him but she couldn't as she had been given a kiss on the cheek by an extremely nervous Romeo who took off like a jet. The blush and smile on her face couldn't be wiped out by Acnologia.

Wendy watched Millianna remove the brace, holding it while Wendy went to work and Gildarts approached. "Hey brat, you're wearing a guild crest, correct?"

Millianna thought the elder S-class mage was speaking to her and nodded. "Yeah, I joined the guild Mermaid Heel a while back, after most of you vanished."

Mirajane spoke up showing her tremendous knowledge on all things Guilds. "It's a women-only Guild in western Fiore, I believe." Gildarts stroked his chin. "An all women guild… Where did you say it was?" Cana grumbled hearing her dad's lecherous antics at work dragging him away.

Erza glanced at her friend and then this mysterious Kaiziro, noticing the same mark on his chest. "Mirajane, you said it was an women-only guild but, It appears Millianna's boyfriend is also a member of Mermaid Heel."

Millianna waved her hands furiously blushing. "No, no, meow...Kai is just an important friend. He got this injury protecting the Guild secrets so our Guild Mistress made an exception to the no men"

Gildarts winced. Having seen the wound. "I can understand. I am amazed his leg is still attached. He didn't spill any guild secrets at all?" Kaiziro shook his head as Millianna's smile nearly lit up the room. "Of course not, he isn't just the future World's greatest Gun Mage; he is also the brother of-"

"Milli!" Kaiziro looked at her while everyone else stared at him as he sighed shaking his head. "Kagura said that was forbidden to talk about."

She nodded sadly but her expression changed when her eyes caught sight of Happy, Lily and Charla, she set the brace down and went after them, going into her own cat-obsessed world.

Kaiziro grimaced, sometimes screamed, in agony as tissue and muscle began to mend almost back to 100 percent. Well it was at 85 percent, but better than the useless constantly aching thing he had. Kaiziro didn't say it out lout but part of him wished it had been completely cut off so he could have gotten an artificial replacement like he had heard Gildarts received. He flinched, wanting to sit up until Elfman and Gajeel held him down on Wendy's orders.

"Man! You can't move until the healing is through." Elfman spoke holding down the anxious to move Gun mage.

The tendon was quite literally being repaired bit by bit, thanks to the intensity of Wendy's healing powers. The wound was about 87 percent healed but it progressed no further, though it was significantly better than it had been, despite the horrific scar it had on it. Millianna covered her mouth, watching Lisanna wipe Kai's sweat- soaked forehead off as he had been in a lot of pain, but now he was asleep, resting.

Wendy wiped her own forehead turning to look at Millianna. "He shouldn't do too much too fast. The muscle has weakened from lack of use so he'll have to start slow." Millianna nodded as Kaiziro for the first time since the incident with the dark guild, moved his leg only a little per Wendy's instructions.

Kaiziro's expression soon shone with elation as he relished in the joy of having at least a semi-functional limb back, hugging the Sky Dragon Slayer, which prompted a certain fire mage in the guild to huff with jealousy not realizing Lucy caught it, now whispering to Natsu. Oh things were going to become interesting indeed.

Mirajane smiled as she approached holding a key to the girls dorm. "the Master said to let you stay here tonight, it seems like it'll be a bad storm is going to hit. Kaiziro you'll-" "He can stay with me and Lucy."Natsu spoke up energetically as he smiled happily without a care in the world despite the glare Lucy was giving him.

The Celestial key mage began whispering furiously in his ear"We only just moved in together, don't start inviting people over-" She sighed, giving in since it was clearly not a offer one could simply withdraw. "Okay. So... is there anyone you want to meet, Kaiziro?"

Kaiziro nodded. "Two, I want to meet the Gun Mage couple, Bisca and Alzack. they are my heroes, and I also want to meet Erza Scarlet, Millianna tells me she's almost as good as Kagura, though I am certain it's an almost." Erza huffed crossing her arms over her suit of armor as some people, namely Natsu, Lucy, Gray & Happy cowered a bit fearing Erza's response.

"Second best, you say? You say this Kagura woman is that strong? I guess I'll find out when we face off at the Grand Magic games." Kaiziro stared in disbelief at her confidence, but then he let a small chuckle dismissively pass his lips while he looked her over.

"That's good, It's great to have goals but my sister-" he mentally chastised himself realizing he had broken the very rule he had warned Millianna about earlier, Lyon's eyes widened as he pictured Kagura and Kai mentally, his keen eye for detail(necessary for Maker magic) put together the family resemblance pretty fast.

"S-s-sister? You are the brother of Kagura Mikazuchi?!" Lyon looked at the unfamiliar Fairy Tail mages. "She's considered the strongest swordswoman in the world, she can cut things in half without even pulling the blade from it's sheath." the Tenroujima team's eyes widened hearing such a thing, most wondering if cutting something with the sheath was even possible while Erza merely pictured the skill of such a being.

Kaiziro nodded as he rose to his feet using Millianna to help him stand before bowing. "I apologize for the deception, after the incident with the Dark Guild that caused this injury my sister made it taboo to mention my blood ties to prevent someone from doing it again." Kaiziro clinched his fist feeling a wave of guilt in his heart over the sadness he had caused his sister.

Kaiziro drew a red-tinted revolver as it shimmered, the name Ifrit written upon it in an ancient language. "I am going to become the World's strongest Gun Mage with my Arsenal magic, and I will not become a burden to Kagura, ever again." He turned only to be greeted by the ever beautiful Bisca who was smiling while holding Asuka. "Hello, I was told by Mirajane you wanted to meet us."

Alzack soon joined the trio at a table, and they spent as much time as they could talking over life, guns and asking Bisca some advice on women, Kaiziro and Alzack soon finding themselves in a Quick Draw-style drinking game. Millianna noticed the smile on Kai's face, it was not some plastered expression done to appease strangers in order to come off as pleasant, nor was it partially empty like the smiles he had been using around the Guild. It was the same happy, cheerful smile he had the day they met, and now he had it back.

**To Be Continued - Read, Review and any ideas on how to make the characters better, or ideas for next chapter send them here. Any help or constructive criticism is welcomed. I Also want to thank my friend Toxineena for all of her help. If anyone cares to be my Beta for Fist without Origin or For the Love of a Catgirl, please PM me. I would be eternally grateful. Now, a quick question for readers: Should Kai compete in the GMG and if so against who, or be on the sidelines watching maybe having a fight with Dobengal from Sabertooth just let me know what you want to see. Next chapter will feature Kaiziro vs Erza, so hit me up with ideas.  
**


End file.
